A Little Bit Of Strategy
by Living in Illusion
Summary: It takes Emily and whole of the Cullen teens, with a little bit of strategy to get Leah and the unknown guy, Jacob together.


**A/N: When I read stories, it's often the girl who is the nerd(yeah, and I have used it too, on my Dramione of course) and I thought why can't a boy be a nerd like that and then this came to be. I know it is weird, making out Jacob to be a nerd but I thought what the hell right. So here it goes, Happy reading..**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclamier applied. I own nothing and no money is being made from this fiction.**

**Settings: AU. No one is vampire or werewolf for that matter.**

**Pairings: In Twilight, what else, Blackwater...

* * *

**

**_A little Bit of Strategy..._

* * *

**

Leah glared at Rosalie for three straight solid minutes. The blond beauty met her gaze unfazed. But there was a contrast on their expressions. The pale blond goddess upheld a victorious smirk on her lips while the said brunette harboured a sour frown on her face.

'Why do you hate me so?' Leah asked, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice.

Rosalie's amber eyes brighten at her foul mood,'Because.' She replied,'To annoy you, my precious Clearwater, is the greatest pleasure of them all.'

'I am **NOT **doing this!' She stated bluntly, knowing all too well that they would taunt her, sneer at her, tease her until she gave in and did it. But hey, it still was worth a try.

'Oh...so this is how the mighty Leah Clearwater falls from grace!' There was an evil gleam in Edward's eyes and a cackle on his lips as he proceeded to tease her. And everyone around her contributed to it,'_Oooohhhh_!'

'I can't just go back there and kiss some guy I don't even know the name of!' She protested. She lied about not knowing the name of the guy. What else could she possibly do in a situation like this anyway.

'Black, his name is Jacob Black.' Alice satisfies her query (that she hadn't asked).

'You can't back out on a dare Leah.' Jasper said sapiently, ignoring Alice, only his tone turned provoking,'You should've chosen "Truth" if you are too much of a _chicken_ to do it.' That fueled the fire around the group.

'Ooohhh, that burnt!' Emmett chuckled happily.

'You people are just too much of sadist, you know.' She said loudly. 'And I wonder why am I even your friend?' That muttering was only for her ears.

'You know, something good may come out of this.' Alice said, with such sagacity in her voice that Leah almost laughed. But the thought of kissing some random dude, even if it was just a dare made her feel so cheap. Oh why oh why did she agree to play with the Cullens, much less the game of "_Truth or Dare"_.

'I...' Her voice faded and Rosalie knew just what would motivate Leah to act. She got up, faced the whole class and cleared her throat,'Listen class, Leah Clearwater is...Oooommmmpppphhh.'

Leah knew that Rosalie was going to announce the class what a coward she was, so she had acted pretty fast and covered the blonde's mouth before she would say anything else. She settled her back to the chair and hissed impatiently,'Fine, I'll do it.'

Rosalie grinned a sadistic grin that made Leah want to punch her straight on her face and disfigure those angelic features but she controlled the urge.

'What are you waiting for?' Emmett asked sneering at her.

'You know I am going to get back at you guys for this right.' She threatened an empty threat.

'Yeah yeah, now go.' Alice said happily.

She stuck out her tongue in retaliation and got up. She looked at the figure of the guy she was supposed to kiss, more precisely, "_French kiss_". She just hoped she wouldn't gag in the process. Her steps were long and slow. She just doesn't want to go and kiss some guy she barely even knew, well she knew his name, it was a good name,'_Jacob_.' It would be better if he was called '_Jake_'. She entertained her mind with the stupid thought.

But she had heard about him. Jacob Black was the school nerd. They said he was always in the class hours before the class even started, he was the school topper, he always had a perfect A+ in his report card. His nose, although a cute one, she decided as she saw him, was always buried inside some book, like it was now. There was a mysterious aura around him. It had been around two years he had joined the "_LaPush High_" but he didn't have any friends. He never spoke in class and he was weird, wearing the thick glasses that covered almost the whole of his face.

And the clothes he wore, they were so baggy that they made him look almost like a hanger of some sort. His hair was always unkept and wild. She wondered how would it be like to touch it, would it be too greasy? She shuddered at the thought of greasy hair, she hated that.

She wondered if he wore braces. If her teeth got stuck on his braces when she kissed him, she would hunt Rosalie to the end of the world and kill her and that applied for all the Cullens.

She smiled as she saw the position he was in. He was leaning against the windowpane, his nose buried on some book. How could be be such an amazing student? He always sat on the last bench facing the window. He would often look out of the window and it seemed like he never paid any attention in class. He never spoke in class or do anything that caused him to draw the attention to himself. He was as quite as a mouse.

Whoa, she surprised herself, how did she know of such facts about him? And she realized, ever since the day he had joined their school, she had sub-consciously watched him. Did it mean, she fancied him?

Nahh, it just meant she was curious, she tried to make herself believe that.

She exhaled a handful of breath she didn't know she was holding as she reached in front of him. It was either he didn't see her standing right in front of him or he didn't care for he didn't even shift a bit.

She decided to make it a bit fun, she didn't know why she even bothered to think about that. She pulled the book that he was reading from his hands and placed it in his desk. What shocked her the most was that she had caught a glimpse of a sports magazine tucked carefully in between the bulky Physics book he was reading.

So he was not what he projected to be. How weird aye? She thought with a smile as he cocked his head sideways as if asking her to explain her action. She smirked lightly as she reached for his glasses, it would be weird to kiss a guy with glasses on. He jerked his head back, as she removed his glass and placed it on the back pocket of her jeans.

'Hey!' He said gruffly as he tried to reach for his glass but pulled back seeing that she had placed his glasses on her rear pocket. And he had drawn a bit of attention while doing that.

She gasped as she saw his face. '_You...are...beautiful!'_ She stated the obvious as she saw his eyes. His eyes had the richest shade of ebony she had ever seen. And she deduced that they would mellow out and melt when he would smile and in turn solidify and turn stony obsidian when he got angry like right now.

'Give it back!' He hissed through his clenched teeth as he ducked to her right and hunched down. She smiled seeing that he didn't have braces, rather he had the perfect set of white teeth that contrasted well with his copper skin-tone and his evenly cut features. But she was confused by his action, why was he ducking to her side.

Wait...was he trying to hide his face? But why? If she were a guy and had a perfectly handsome face like his, she would've wanted to flaunt her face to the world.

She looked back to see all the class, her friends, including her cousin Emily looking at her expectantly. Alice and Emmett even gave her the thumbs up. 'No Backing out now Leah.' She thought and turned towards him. He was glaring at her menacingly and as soon as she turned to him, he whispered to her sourly,'What do you want from me?'

She breathed in deep and apologized for what she was about to do,'I am so so sorry, Please, just co-operate with me.'

She reached for his face. He was tall, she had to stand up to her fullest height, even to her toes to reach his face. She cupped his cheeks and savoured the succulent and soft skin of his face. Did guys even have a smooth skin like that?

'What the heck do you think you are doing?' He whispered, anger clear in his voice but she didn't let him speak further than that, she jerked him forward and crushed his lips with her own.

His hands dropped motionlessly and dropped by his side as he stood rigid, his lips as taut as wood. She needed more than this chaste kiss, so she moved her lips slowly with his. Her one hand crept slowly to his hair while the other stoked his his cheeks as if telling him it was okay.

His hair was far from greasy, it was coarse and yet so silky. She ran her fingers along his scalp and she then felt it, he was beginning to participate for his lips moulded on hers, slowly, as if uncertainly.

She had to deepen the kiss, not cause of the necessity of the dare anymore, but cause she wanted to. She wanted to know what he tasted like. Out of her sheer need for this, she pulled on his hair a bit, but not too harsh to cause him pain. He gasped at the sudden action, she took this chance as the golden opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Her mind went into chaos as she found as how heavenly his mouth felt like, he tasted of something as fresh as mint and his smell, it was fragile but it was of sandalwood, too intoxicating. Her body went into overdrive as he continued to wreck havoc on her senses. The kiss became rough and demanding as he kissed her, fiercely into a whirlwind of emotions. She found that she could just go on and kiss this man until the moment she died. But if she didn't breathe, she knew she would surely die, right now.

They broke apart for breathe and her heart warmed to see that his breathe was as rugged as her own. But the thing that caused the butterflies to explode and reign chaos on her system was the fact that his eyes were still closed. His face was still flushed as his breathing subsided to normal. She felt all the people's eyes on them but as soon as he opened his eyes, she realized how much of him she had discovered today and she didn't want anyone to discover him the way she had done this day.

She pulled out his thick glasses from her pocket and fixed it on top of the nose she had come to adore. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks and whispered coyly,'See ya later _Jake_.'

She could feel his eyes on her as she made her way to her friends. Her mood was so happy that she smirked only half-heartedly at Isabella Swan who hated anyone that got more attention than her. Her friends hooted and whistled as they welcomed her back to the group. Amidst the pats and hugs, she turned to Jacob who was looking at her through his glasses and she winked at him, giving him the sincerest of smile she could muster.

* * *

She told her friends not to wait for her and go ahead as the classes ended. They just shrugged and grinned knowingly among themselves and went home, leaving her as she had asked.

She waved at Jacob as soon as she saw him walking towards her. He looked at his sides and seeing no one was there, he pointed at himself. She grinned and nodded 'Yes' in response. He walked towards her, still unsure. She chuckled at his antics.

'You...waited for me?' He asked unsure.

Man, his voice was almost like silk, she savoured the melodious pitch of the velvet voice and she wanted him to be hers.

'Who else would I wait for?' She chirped amusedly and continued to walk alongside him.

'What are you doing?' He asked again but she could hear amusement on his voice.

She slipped her hands and twined her slender finger between his own and laughed,'You are doing it silly, you are walking me home.'

'Oh...why?' He chuckled at her childish behaviour. She loved the note of his laugh.

'Cause you and I wanna know each other.' She stated like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Oh.'

She saw him blush and her insides churned like they were doing a disco in there.

'Why do you wear these thick glasses and these ugly clothes?' She asked.

He tore his hands away from her own. 'Oh, it's a long story.' He sounded sad.

'I got time!' She wanted to say but she sensed something painful about the way he acted about it. So she decided that when time came, when he felt comfortable, he would tell her. In the mean time, she was happy just being alongside him.

'So you like football?' She changed the topic.

He smiled sheepishly,'So, you saw the magazine huh?' And the rapport continued.

* * *

'Are you alright with this?' Emily asked Sam as they made their way towards their home.

'As long as Jake is happy, I am happy for him, that is what brothers are for, right?' Sam smiled at his beautiful and intelligent girlfriend. He had seen Jacob smile after God knows how long and it made him the happiest brother in the Earth.

'But how did you manage it?' He asked quizzically. He knew that Jacob was beginning to fancy this Leah girl that was also Emily's cousin but had thought it as an impossibility.

'Oh, I have my own ways honey!' Emily smirked a smirk worthy of Edward. Oh she knew that Leah had noticed and had even liked Jacob before long before she had accepted it today.

Plus, being friends with the Cullens was always beneficial, she thought as she picked up the call that was from Rosalie herself.

* * *

**Sooooo...What do you think? You like, dislike, anything to amend?**

**Yeah, it is a bit confusing but I liked the way it turned out. I hope you thing so to.**

**Reviews are always welcomed...**

**~_Rain_**


End file.
